


[TRANSLATION] Across the Hall

by Angie2907



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Because of Reasons, Dark, Dark Past, Domestic, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neighbors, Older Man/Younger Woman, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2907/pseuds/Angie2907
Summary: Санса не знает, верить ли жутким слухам о её загадочном соседе из квартиры напротив. В самом ли деле он так опасен, как о нём говорят? Когда по ошибке в её почтовый ящик попадает адресованное ему письмо, она, наконец, решается выяснить всю правду о Петире Бейлише.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).
  * A translation of [Across the Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798348) by [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr). 

Стопка писем внутри почтового ящика Сансы казалась толще обычного, но она не обратила на это никакого внимания, пока не вернулась в свою квартиру и не просмотрела конверты.

В этом доме она жила всего несколько недель. Колледж был окончен, все экзамены сданы, и Санса с нетерпением предвкушала долгожданный летний отдых. Благодаря высоким оценкам и безупречной посещаемости она смогла получить неплохую стипендию и тем самым избежать силков студенческого кредита. Хотя, даже если бы у нее и были проблемы с деньгами, её семья непременно помогла бы ей, но она была очень рада, что сумела справиться сама. Ни за что на свете она не стала бы просить помощи у родителей, которые настаивали, чтобы она сперва вышла замуж, а уж потом, с согласия мужа, занималась учёбой и карьерой. Не удивительно, что все проблемы Санса предпочитала решать сама, не посвящая их в подробности своей жизни.

Сказав родителям «Чёрта с два!» на все их далекоидущие планы по устройству её жизни, Санса практически сбежала из дому вместе со своей младшей сестрой и старшим братом. В конце концов, родители признали свою неправоту как и её право принимать подобные решения самостоятельно, но Санса уже почувствовала вкус свободы и с тех пор не оглядывалась назад. Старшая школа и последние несколько лет в родительском доме были для неё пыткой, но колледж стал её раем.

Вооружившись дипломом преподавателя истории и английской литературы, она была готова сделать небольшой перерыв, прежде чем снова отправиться в класс, на этот раз, чтобы оказаться по другую сторону учительского стола.

***

Санса уже собиралась отправить всю пачку в корзину для мусора, не найдя среди сплошных рекламных проспектов ни одного важного письма или счёта, когда обратила внимание на адрес на последнем конверте.

Это было не её имя.

Ничего даже отдалённо напоминающего имя Санса Старк.

Темно-красными чернилами на плотной жёлтой бумаге было написано имя Петир Бейлиш, а за ним следовал адрес ее соседа из квартиры напротив.

Санса судорожно сглотнула, вспоминая все те жуткие слухи и сплетни об этом загадочном человеке, что так или иначе достигли её ушей. Убийца, вор, лжец и, возможно, даже предатель. Но она не собиралась верить ни единому слову, по крайней мере, пока не пообщается с ним лично. Это было бы неправильно.

Она расправила плечи и провела рукой по волосам, пропуская длинные медные локоны между пальцев. Хотя она была убеждена, что нервничает из-за его мрачной репутации, в глубине души Санса знала, что это было еще не всё. Она видела его раньше, мельком в коридоре, когда они возвращались домой примерно в одно и то же время, что случалось, впрочем, довольно редко. Или когда они одновременно забирали из ящиков свою почту, что случалось еще реже.

Санса вышла из своей квартиры и в несколько шагов пересекла холл, направляясь к его двери, замерла на пороге, всё еще борясь с нерешительностью. Наконец, она заставила себя поднять руку и постучать, с ужасом понимая, что рука её очень заметно дрожит, а сердце колотится в груди как бешеное, пока она ждёт ответа. Она даже не была уверена, дома ли он, а уж тем более, захочет ли он открыть ей дверь.

***

Петир Бейлиш был не из тех людей, которые ожидают посетителей.

Его работа не предполагала звонков или визитов на дом. Рука привычно сжала старинный нож с красивой и дорогой рукоятью, инкрустированной перламутром, который он всегда держал при себе. Лезвие клинка было невероятно острым, в чём не раз доводилось убедиться его противникам, а на конце был крошечный крючок, делавший его смертоносным вдвойне.

Петир не удосужился надеть что-нибудь поприличнее, посчитав, что широкие домашние брюки и свободная гавайская рубашка вполне сойдут, кого бы там ни принесло. Возможно, в таком наряде он выглядел слегка нелепо, но чужое мнение о его персоне не имело для него большого значения, если только это не было мнение его нанимателя.

Он был практически готов поспорить, что это был некто, посланный _ими_.

Но ставок он предпочитал не делать и в спорах не участвовал.

С врождённой и доведённой до совершенства длительными тренировками кошачьей грацией и лёгкостью он подошел к двери и посмотрел в глазок. То, что он увидел, его слегка шокировало.

Молоденькая девушка с волосами цвета осенней листвы стояла, выжидающе глядя на его дверь. На ее губах играла неуверенная улыбка. Она была красива. У нее были голубые глаза и слегка припухшие розовые губы. Петир удивился самому себе, почувствовав мгновенное влечение к незнакомке. Даже если её действительно послали они, она не могла представлять для него серьёзной грозы.

Если только она не держала в руке пистолет где-нибудь вне его поля зрения.

Он прочистил горло и спросил:

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Саркастические нотки в его голосе не остались незамеченными, и он увидел, как девушка поспешно отшатнулась от двери, прежде чем робко ответить:

— Да, эм… Я просто принесла вам кое-что. Я тут случайно получила вашу почту. Письмо выглядело важным, поэтому я подумала, что лучше сама отдам его вам лично руки...

Брови Петира поползли вверх.

— Вот как?

Девушка кивнула и подняла прямоугольный конверт, на котором он узнал каракули Вариса, его правой руки в Компании. Петир почувствовал, как его плечи расслабились.

— Конечно, пожалуйста, входите, — сказал он, быстро управившись со множеством замков, засовов и цепочек, и распахнув, наконец, входную дверь перед своей неожиданной гостьей.

Конечно же, он ни на мгновение не поверил в её такую милую и невинную историю. У него было сильное подозрение, что на самом деле она была одной из пронырливых птичек Вариса, и выглядела такой же нежной и хрупкой, как маленькая пташка. Как сказочная фея из давным-давно позабытых легенд и мифов.

Вблизи ее волосы больше походили на пламя, ласкающее ее лицо и плечи.

— Присаживайтесь пожалуйста. Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь из напитков, мисс...?

Он сделал паузу, ожидая, что она ответит и назовёт ему своё имя, но его ждало разочарование.

_Ну что ж, похоже, пташка неплохо обучена._


	2. Chapter 2

Санса была уверена, что ее глаза стали размером с блюдца, когда дверь открылась. На самом деле, она не ожидала, что сосед окажется дома, а уж то, что он дружелюбно пригласит её войти и даже предложит выпить, казалось просто невероятным. Кроме того, одет он был гораздо более свободно и как-то совсем по-домашнему. Раньше она никогда не видела его таким. Каждый раз, когда они встречались, он был неизменно одет в идеально отглаженный костюм без галстука. Волосы его всегда были аккуратно уложены и выглядели безупречно, и у него либо были небольшие усы и бородка, либо он был чисто выбрит.

Теперь же его волосы были спутаны и взъерошены, что, впрочем, выглядело довольно стильно, а подбородок покрывала отросшая за день щетина. Санса никогда не призналась бы в этом, но без всех этих строгих и явно очень дорогих костюмов он выглядел еще сексуальнее и нравился ей намного больше.

Не то чтобы она имела обыкновение глазеть на своих соседей, особенно если этими соседями были загадочные мужчины прилично старше неё, волнующие девичье воображение. Такие, как он.

Да, и к вопросу о напитке. Санса никак не могла решить, проявить ли ей определённую дерзость и выбрать что-нибудь алкогольное, или же это будет не слишком уместно, и лучше всего попросить воды. Внезапно она обратила внимание на небольшой деревянный шкафчик, стоявший слева от входной двери, но быстро перевела взгляд на гостеприимного хозяина.

В конце концов, ее разум решил за нее.

— Просто немного воды, пожалуйста.

Он улыбнулся, то ли посмеиваясь над её довольно банальным выбором напитка, то ли по какой-то иной причине, известной только ему, но Санса всё равно залилась краской от смущения.

— Очень хорошо.

Его бархатный голос всё еще звучал в её голове, когда он исчез в своей маленькой кухне. Сансе хотелось вскочить и последовать за ним, но это было бы уже слишком, поэтому она вовремя одёрнула себя, оставшись сидеть на месте и все еще сжимая в руках маленький конверт. Она украдкой оглядела его, чтобы убедиться, что ненароком не измяла. А еще ей было до жути интересно, почему сосед, казалось, не имел ничего против её неожиданного визита.

— Так, хм-м... Как вам наш дом? Нравится?

Ей удалось, наконец, найти хоть какую-то тему для разговора, которая не была бы совсем уж банальной, не о погоде же его спрашивать, в самом-то деле, и она отчаянно пыталась не покраснеть еще раз при звуках его мелодичного смеха.

— Да, вполне. Хотя я и не встречал здесь никого интересного. До сегодняшнего дня.

Он появился снова со стаканом простой воды безо льда и без газа, и она с благодарностью улыбнулась. Она не упоминала об этом, но он как будто знал, какую именно воду она предпочитает.

Скорее всего, у неё слишком разыгралось воображение.

Что он сказал? Она снова отвлеклась на его лицо и на то, как красиво его серебристо-седые волосы обрамляли его лоб. А еще на его странно гипнотизирующие серо-зеленые глаза.

— Простите, как вы сказали?

Он облизнул губы и отвёл взгляд куда-то в сторону. В уголках его рта играла улыбка.

— Я просто сказал, что не встречал никого из соседей. До тебя. Расскажи мне о себе.

Санса пожала плечами и заёрзала на стуле, постукивая пальцами по конверту и тесно сжимая колени.

— Боюсь, моя история довольно скучная. Я закончила учебу, осенью собираюсь начать преподавать в старшей школе. Так что, наверное, это последнее беззаботное лето, после которого начнется моя настоящая жизнь.

К её удивлению, он выглядел действительно заинтересованным в том, что она говорила, как будто каждое слово, которое срывалось с её губ, было чем-то ужасно интересным. Возможно, так оно и было. На самом деле она никогда не считала себя блестящей собеседницей. Пальма первенства в этом деле всегда доставалась её младшей сестре.

— Прошу простить мне мои манеры. Вернее, их отсутствие. Меня зовут Петир Бейлиш, но ты, конечно, уже это знаешь.

Он кивнул на конверт, который она всё еще сжимала в руках, и Санса удивленно моргнула.

— Огосподи! Я совсем голову потеряла, или, может, дома оставила. Я Санса. Санса Старк. Вот, возьмите, он был у меня в плену достаточно долго, — у неё непроизвольно вырвался нервный смешок, и она, наконец, отдала письмо, но вместо того, чтобы взять его и отойти, Петир плавно вытащил конверт из её руки, а затем взял её ладонь и поднёс к своим губам.

Короткий поцелуй обжёг её пальцы, и Санса поняла, что снова краснеет. Он был не таким уж старым, но этот его поступок говорил о традициях совершенно иной, давно ушедшей эпохи, и ей это безумно нравилось.

— Приятно познакомиться, Санса. Интересно, другие соседи так же гостеприимны, как ты? Подозреваю, они частенько обсуждают мою персону.

Санса быстро покачала головой.

— Я уверена, они бы сразу поняли, что всё это чепуха, если бы встретились с вами. Я имею в виду, вы же не убийца.

Ее глаза снова расширились, и она в ужасе прижала ладошкуу ко рту.

— Огосподи. Простите. Это было так грубо с моей стороны...

Петир отпустил ее руку и пожал плечами.

— Всё в порядке. Сплетни появляются так же быстро, как мох на мертвом дереве. Кроме того, ты была бы права, не доверяя мне. Я опасный человек, Санса. Хотя, пожалуй, не совсем по тем причинам, о которых все думают.

Санса почувствовала лёгкую дрожь, скользнувшую вниз по позвоночнику от его откровенного признания, но также она не могла отрицать, что оно заставило её почувствовать не столько страх, сколько возбуждение. Её пульс не замедлялся ни на секунду с момента, когда его дверь открылась, и до того, как она оказалась сидящей напротив него.

Она молча наблюдала, как он вскрыл письмо и быстро заскользил глазами по тексту. Пока он был занят чтением, Санса не упустила возможность получше его рассмотреть, а еще ей отчаянно хотелось, чтобы он сказал, как ему хотелось бы продолжить их знакомство. Ей во что бы то ни стало нужно было раскрыть правду и показать миру, что у него нет темной стороны.

Но что если она есть?

Что если ей всё равно?


End file.
